Casting involves the use of a mold where liquid material is poured into the mold and the material is allowed to solidify. In some instances, risers are used in the mold to form a reservoir that assists in preventing irregularities in the casting. Upon cooling of the casting, the risers are removed from the remainder of the casting. Current techniques for removal of the riser involve striking the riser with a maul, which can be time consuming, prone to difficulty and present safety concerns due to the potential for a rapid and erratic ejection of the riser from the casting.